Disk 24 (Part 2)
''Previously... what I thought of was to combine disc 11 and 13 using a piston and a jukebox so they would both (hopefully) go into the jukebox and play something, something that deeply wanted to be hidden. I heard something that I was glad hidden from the rest of the world... I built a shrine (I also surrounded it with lava just because) and put a jukebox in it. I got "disc 24" and put it in, then I lit it up... for funzies I put the "cat" disc in the shrine instead of "Disc 24" (which I put in a chest )and fooled around for a bit. Suddenly the "cat" disc was starting to distort, I thought it was nothing until the pitch started to shift more intensely. "What the actual hell?". I find my good old diamond pickaxe to go mining with. I rushed back into the underground lair to find "Disc 24" in front of the jukebox. "Thank you... you found me... but I'm lonely... abandoned... as always... so... abandoned... won't you join me?". I didn't play that n̷i͢gh͢tma̢r̸e again for weeks... I'm back again. I'm returning to "Minecraft" once and for all. I see that eerie black mass again, a LOT of it. But it seems to be showing a path of common cave minerals. My Nether portal? It's "Disk 2c" again. "Welcome to t͟hei̷r̡ ̴ŗeàlm͠", "Prep͠a͏ŕe͠ ̴yours҉ȩlf". I wanted to go home. It was "Mojang's headquarters". "Why am I here?" I Sayed as I scramble around the rooms. I once took a special tour around Mojang's offices and buildings in the old days of minecraft's launch, but I remember walking past a locked room. I remember seeing some concept art on a old school computer, It was unclear what I saw through the dirty, cracked glass of the door but It looked like blocks, mobs and tools that were never put into the game, they looked horrifying. Out of my curiosity I was trying to find my was back to that room and possibly take a closer look at what this "someone" has made. While re-exploring I hear muffled voices down the hallways. It takes my interest as I follow the sounds to that old, messy room, I entered the room and I see the two figures. Its Notch, he seems to be talking to someone in a kind of "I'm sorry" like manner. I don't think they can see me. I written the conversation down here, I couldn't normally hear them but here's what I thought they sayed: Notch: "I'm sorry, Cole, but these 'things' have to be put down" Cole: "Their not 'things', there my creations, my children" Notch: "I understand how much you enjoyed making these but if we are going to let you continue our game will be mistaken as your title 'Mine, Craft, Hide.', Minecraft is not a horror game. I'm sorry, but your fired" Cole: "Fine, but I'll tell you, you can get rid of me, you can stop me. I wont do such a thing. I wont vandalize your business, I wont let you down... b̢u͘t̢ so̸m͞e̷on̛e e͜lse̷ ̵wi͠l͞l.͢" Notch: "What?" Cole: "The͘y wil̴l͝ be ̵u҉nleashe͞d,͠ th̨èy͠ wil͘l ̨b̵e un͟l̸eash̀ed͡,̢ ̀th͘e̴y will ̀be ͘unlea͟s̷hed̵, ̛th̴e͟y w̛il҉l̸ b́e ̸u͞n͝le͏a̷sh́ed͝, t͏he̴y̧ w̸ill̕ ̕b̡e ̸un͞l̶e̶a͢sh͠e҉d͞,́" Notch: "OK I've had enough of this, security!" Cole: "TH̕ȨY̵ ́W̢IĻL͘ ̨BE U̧N̢LE̛ASH̴E̷D,͞ T̀HE̡Y ̕WIĻL B́E͏ U̶N̷L̷E̛AS̕H͢E͟D͞,̀ ͟THÉY҉ W̡I̧LL̢ ̛BE̷ ͠UN̸L͡EASHED,͞ ̸THE͞Y̛ ̡W͢ILL͏ B͜E̢ U͝N͠L̸EAS͏H͘ED̷,͘ ͠T҉HE̷Y͠ ͜WILL ͘B̨E ̴U̴NLEA̸SH͢ED̨,͡ TH͡E͢Y͏ WI͡LL̀ ̶B͢E͟ U̢NL̷EÀSHED!" That's what I heard before being teleported to a room with a jukebox. I put the disc in and I heard that slender voice again saying "Now do you understand? I want to be free, I want to be noticed, I want your help...". Just after saying that it teleported me back to mojang HQ, but something was different. everything was a shaded more darker than usual. the screen was morphing and there was a lot of fog in the background. Category:CreepypastaCategory:DiscCategory:SupernaturalCategory:Short Pastas This was reaching levels of terror out of my comfort zone. I've had enough of this so I tried to exit the game, but like every other creepypasta, it didn't close down, so I had to continue. I didn't know what to do apart from explore mojang HQ (again). However, I had a feeling that I wasn't alone... Every few seconds I hear a really disturbing sound, like, it sounded like a sound low pitched reversed water dripping sound. Then I heard the sound getting louder. I desired to hide, so I hid in the room Cole was in. The sounds are getting even louder, then I saw something that looked like Notch but made of the black mass. It was terrifying. It just stood there for another 20 seconds and walked off. Once it was out of sight I made a run for it. I tried to get out from the way I came in but it led to more hallways. I had to find another way out. I was heading the opposite direction of the entrance when I see an exit but its being guarded by the dark Notch so I tried to find another way around. All I found was an empty room with a single jukebox. I felt as if I had no choice, so I put "Disc 24" in it. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the exit, then I run into another room. I peek across the hallway and I see dark Notch run into the room where "Disc 24" was playing. It just stood there. Now this was my chance, I made a run to the exit in a dash. When I made it out my game crashed Instantly, then it turned itself off. After a minute my iPhone tuned on with an e-mail notification saying "unleashAllAI sent an image". Who was this guy and how on Earth did he contact me? I opened up e-mail and saw what this thing posted. It was an image of a forest on google maps. Seeing this made me think for hours if I should go there or not. After 3 days of deciding I finally chose to go to this location. This was very hard to do since the only hint of where I'm going was a still image, so I opened google maps to find this place. Once I found the forest which looked like the one unleashAllAI sent me I set off on my way. It took hours to get there but once I did and parked my car somewhere on the edge of the forest I freaked out like hell because of how scary It looked. I started to plow forward into the main area in this gloomy place. I was jumping over rotting logs and mangy rocks until I finally made it there. It was an empty circle with a single rock in the center. I walked over to the rock and I flipped it over, and then I saw a USB... 'End of part two...'''Category:Series Category:Photos